Disney's Infinity Warriors
Synopsis Jake is a boy with Infinity Figures from Disney's Infinity. However, while he is gone, the figures come to life. They are brought up to two factions, one being the Infinity Warriors, led by the council of Sorcerer Mickey, Nick Fury and Yoda. The other being Anti-Infinity, under the council of Malificent, Ultron and Darth Vader. The Anti-Infinity seek the power discs to rule the world and the Infinity Warriors seek the discs to protect the world and make sure they are not used for evil. Episodes Episode 1: The Great Air Race While Jake is going to school, the infinity figures decide to hold a racing contest in his room. Buzz Lightyear challenges Falcon to the race while Woody and Captain America get into an argument about who is better. Meanwhile, Randall Boggs discovers two power discs that could give him the powers of both Buzz and Falcon. Episode 2: The Meaning of the Blade In Jake's room, Aladdin stumbles upon a power disc with Obi-Wan, which accidentally replaces their weapons with flamingos, Sorcerer Mickey states that in order for them to retrieve their weapons, they must either wait for the effects to ware off or to give the powers to someone else. Syndrome hears of this power disc, not knowing what it does, and decides to retrieve it for Maleficent . Episode 3: Loki's Winter It is watch duty assignment, where the infinity warriors must look out for Malificent's henchmen, and this time, Elsa is assigned with Anger. They both do not get along, but soon must when Loki summons Frost Giants to create a huge winter in Jake's room. Episode 4: Scare School While Jake is gone, Jack Skellington and Sully feel that in order to defeat Maleficent and her minions, they must teach the infinity warriors to be more frightening, by creating a scare school using the infinity discs Jack's decorations. While the warriors are less than enthusiastic about the lessons, Maleficent sends Randall to find a supposed power disc that could give them a helicopter. Episode 5: The Iron City Iron Man asks Woody if there are any special power discs that could make a city for the Infinity Warriors to live in, they both go to Sorcerer Mickey who presents them with a builder, resembling Fix-it Felix, who over-does the building. Randall and Syndrome work together to steal the builder, using the USS Swinetreck powerdisc, and stop Iron Man and Woody. Episode 6: A Princess' Responsibility Elsa, Anna, Mulan, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Leia get into an argument about who would make a better ruler of the Infinity Warriors, if it were a Kingdom. They recieve a kingdom builder, resembling the Sultan, who helps create a palace, which causes further arguments. Maleficent, enraged, sends Darth Maul to retrieve the builder. Now the princesses must put behind being rulers and start being Infinity Warriors. Episode 7: Ahsoka's Substitute Teacher Ahsoka learns that Anakin must find a hidden power disc in Jake's room, leaving her to be watched over by Joy. Not really sure that she is the best teacher, Ahsoka must learn to control her emotions and appreciate Joy's bubbly nature in order to stop Ronan from retrieving the next power disc. Episode 8: Bullseye Meirida and her friend, Hawkeye, go out for a friendly archery contest, when they accidentally stumble on a new equipment which can turn people small. However, Syndrome and Randall have found another one, except it can turn people small. Episode 9: A Disgusting Party While Jake is gone, Sorcerer Mickey and Woody assigns a new search party for another power disc. The new party consists of Groot, Chewbacca and Disgust. Disgust does not appreciate her new partners, considering them to be absolutely gross, but when Green Goblin threatens a hoard of Symbiotes to snatch the disc, Disgust must learn to work with her teamates, despite how disgusting she finds them. Episode 10: Anna and the Theif Anna is relaxing until she finds Jack Sparrow stealing from Jake's room. However, when an accident occurs and a new power disc emerges, they both find themselves at the mercy of Davy Jones and his cursed pirate army. Episode 11: The Frightening Path Tonto and Fear fall down a ventilation chute in Jake's room and they must work together in order to get out. Little do they know that Ronan and his Sakaaran Soldiers have fell down in order to retrieve a tool: the "incredi-copter." Episode 12: Search for Slinky Ezra discovers from Woody that a companion, Slinky Dog, has been spotted in Jake's room and has assigned Black Widow to look for him. Wanting to prove himself, Ezra follows Black Widow, without her knowing, in order to help before Syndrome and Randall gets him in their clutches. Episode 13: Malificent's Plot When the infinity warriors learn of Malificent's plan to get the power discs to take over the play sets, Rey feels that something must be done, so she sets off to find Malificent and defeat her, herself. However, Aladdin, knowing that Rey is just a beginner fighter, follows her to stop her from doing something foolish, only to be ambushed by Loki and his army of frost giants. Episode 14: The Milano Rocket Raccoon is ordered to retrieve Star-Lord's ship, the Milano. However, a star-strucked Donald Duck accompanies him, while Rocket finds him very annoying. Also on the hunt for the Milano is Boba Fett and a bunch of snow-troopers and an At-At. Characters =Infinity Warriors= Sorcerer Mickey - Leader Nick Fury - Leader Yoda - Leader Jack Sparrow Hector Barbossa Mr. Incredible Mrs. Incredible Dash Violet Sully Mike Jack Skellington The Lone Ranger Tonto Lightening McQueen Mater Holly Shiftwell Elsa Anna Olaf Phineas Perry Buzz Lightyear Woody Jessie Wreck-it Ralph Penelope Von Schweet Iron Man Captain America Thor Black Widow Hawkeye Hulk Falcon Spider-man Nova Iron Fist Star-Lord Groot Rocket Raccoon Gamora Drax Aladdin Jasmine Donald Duck Regular Mickey Minnie Mouse Merida Mulan Quarra Sam Flynn Joy Anger Disgust Fear Sadness Anikan Ashoka Obi-Wan Kenobi Luke Skywalker Princess Leia Han Solo Chewbacca Rey Finn =Anti-Infinity= Malificent-Leader Darth Vader-Leader Ultron-Leader Syndrome Randall Boggs Davy Jones Loki Green Goblin Venom Yondu Ronan Darth Maul Category:Crossovers